The Star that Shone Through Sun and Smoke
Basic Information Name: Star Concept: Assassin Player: Jax Contact Info AIM: Jtuxyan Email: tfm43@cornell.edu Motivation: End All Suffering Exalt Type: Abyssal Caste: Day Age: 23 Anima: A gentle nights wind History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 1 Appearance 4 Mental (Secondary) Perception 4 Intelligence 2 Wits 3 Abilities DUSK Archery 'Martial Arts '''5 Melee '''Thrown '''5 War MIDNIGHT '''Integrity '''3 Performance Presence 1 Resistance '''Survival '''3 DAYBREAK Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) '''Investigation '''3 Lore 2 Medicine Occult 2 DAY '''Athletics 3 ' '''Awareness '''3 '''Dodge '''3 '''Larceny '''3 '''Stealth '''3 MOONSHADOW Bureaucracy 1 Linguistics 1 Ride 1 Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Low Realm Old Realm Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Cult 3 Manse 1: The Iron Memorial Manse Manse 5: Gemstone of Perfect Mobility 7 BG Dots Below 3 Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using markup. Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) General Charms Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Spells List any spells your character may have here, arranged by Circle and listed in the same style as Charms. If you don't plan to take any spells on the character, you may delete this section. Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion 3/3 Conviction 3/3 Temperance 1/1 Valor 2/2 Limit 0/0 Virtue Flaw Limit is earned every time the abyssal acts against the Neverborns will, eg, saving a life, bringing life into the world, not killing someone when the opportunity is clearly presented to do so, or assisting solar's (max 1 per scene). At Limit 10, the abyssal's will is temporarily subverted by that of the Neverborn, and they are seized by the idea that all life is suffering and act according to their caste's nature instead of their free will for 24 hours (usually, this means killing a lot of people). Every act of villiany that befits the undead reduces the neverborns limit track by 1, to a maximum of one per scene. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Dodge DV Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak Lethal Soak Aggravated Soak Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 4, Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of.